The Power of Three (novel)
The Power of Three is the 1st installment of the Charmed novel series. It is a novelization of the episode "Something Wicca This Way Comes" but has some additional scenes. Summary :In this night and at this hour, :I call upon the Ancient Power. :Bring your powers to we sisters three. :We want the power. Give us the power! Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell didn't think reading a magical incantation would really work. But it did. Now Prue can move things with her mind. Piper can freeze time, and Phoebe can see the future. They are the Charmed Ones—the most powerful of witches. But being enchanted has a price. There's a warlock who wants to steal their powers. And he'll do it any way he can—even if it means killing them! Characters Major *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the power of Telekinesis. *'Piper Halliwell:' The middle sister with the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The youngest sister with the power of Premonition. *'Andy Trudeau:' Inspector at San Francisco Police Department, who went out with Prue. *'Darryl Morris:' Andy's partner. He is incredibly skeptical when it comes to the supernatural. Support *'Jeremy Burns:' Piper's boyfriend and a warlock out to steal their powers. His abilities include Psychokinesis, Pyrokinesis (stolen from Serena), Molecular Combustion and Aerokinesis. Minor *'Serena Fredrick:' The witch who was murdered by Jeremy. Her power of Pyrokinesis was stolen in the process. *'Chef Moore:' The chef at Quake who interviews Piper. *'Roger:' Prue's ex-fiancé and boss at the Museum of Natural History. *'Kit:' A stray Siamese cat originally owned by Serena before she went to the sisters. Mentioned *'Penny Halliwell:' The sisters' late grandmother with the power of Telekinesis. *'Patty Halliwell:' The sisters' late mother, who died when they were young. Her power was Molecular Immobilization. *'Victor Bennett:' The sisters' father, who left the family when they were young. *'Melinda Warren:' The first witch of the Warren Line, who prophesized the coming of the Charmed Ones. She had all three powers the sisters have. Notes and Trivia *Despite being based on the premiere episode, it was not named after it. Additional Scenes *One additional scene occurs during the night right after Phoebe had released The Charmed Ones' power. She stayed up all night reading the Book of Shadows and has an encounter with a ghostly Melinda Warren. (if one recalls the TV episode Phoebe says she was up all night and couldn't sleep!) *Also, Piper introduces Jeremy to Phoebe, when he went to see her. *The first time we know about Prue meeting Andy is in a café. *Another additional scene involves Phoebe traveling on bicycle to an Occult book shop (not that hard to find in San Francisco!) to learn more about Wicca powers. There she encounters Andy who is researching similar things for the murders (of which Jeremy was responsible). Andy, being an Inspector, has the murder-weapon dagger with him, Phoebe sees it and is scared, thinking that Andy might be the serial killer. Differences from the Show *Jeremy came to Piper and gave her flowers and port wine. *Prue saved Roger from being chocked by the tie instead of him saving himself by cutting it with a pair of scissors. *Information from the Book of Shadows states that Melinda is much older than she later appears to be, that she was born in England, and that her daughter was named Cassandra instead of Prudence. *Information from the Book of Shadows about Melinda Warren's descendants indicates that Patty's maiden name was 'Marston' *This spell invoked the powers of the Halliwell sisters and made them charmed. Phoebe read the spell after she found The Book of Shadows in a trunk, in the attic. Hear now the words of the witches, The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought In this night and in this hour, I call upon the Ancient Power! Bring your powers to we sisters three, We want the power. Give us the power! International titles *'French: '''Le Pouvoir des Trois (''The Power of Three) *'Russian: '''Sila Trjoh (''The Power of Three) *'Dutch: '''De betovering begint (''The Enchantment Begins) livre01.JPG|French cover of the book 1004936586.jpg|Russian cover of the book NL01 De betovering begint.jpg|Dutch cover of the book Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise